Sonhos
by We were born for this
Summary: Coletânea de onsehots centradas no L.
1. Amor

**Disclameir: **Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba e a Takeshi Obata

**AMOR**

Ele adentrou o orfanato. Havia crianças correndo e brincando em grupos. Um homem se aproximou dele sorrindo.

– Bem vindo a Wammy's House. – O homem disse.

O garoto nada respondeu. Ficou ouvindo o homem falar algo sobre eles serem uma grande família. Sobre amor.

Família?Amor? Sua "família" o havia abandonado. Apesar de só ter quatro anos, não acreditava naquilo que chamavam de "amor".

Para ele, o amor era só **bobagem**.

**&&&**

**Número de palavras: 70.**

**&&&**

**N/A¹: **Hey n.n eu tive essa idéia hoje na sala de aula e contei pra outra autora (duh), começamos a escrever as oneshots no caderno dela, chagamos a metade da oneshot com letra O/olhos brilhando/ acho que é nosso Trabalho Supremo até agora XD

Uma garota vai aparecer, mas ela não vai ter nome, ou seja, você imagina quem você quiser! Pode ser você, a sua tia, seu papagaio, eu... \o/ porque, bem, eu amo o L, ele é a luz da minha vida. Pena que ele não existe /chora/.

Então... Os capítulos vem rápido, já que estão quase todos prontos XD.

Tchau, tchau e reviews! (Ou eu uso meu Magekyou Sharingan em vocês n/.\n)

**&&&**

**N/A²: **Yaaaaay. Cara... Letra O. O! É com certeza O Trabalho Supremo. Certo que fizemos em hora de aula, mas como Fernando Pessoa dizia: não se deve interromper a inspiração. Certo, ele não disse isso. Bem que podia dizer...

Enfim, estou fazendo essa fic com a minha amiga louca psicótica (como se eu não fosse, huts) que amo loucamente o L. E ESTOU ADORANDO!

Que seja.

Beijos enormes nas bochechas e reviews. Se não... Além do Magekyou, vão receber o Caixão do Deserto. Muaha!)


	2. Bobagem

**BOBAGEM**

Para ele, o amor era só bobagem.

Uma bobagem sem sentido que ele não precisava. Nunca precisou, nunca o teve. Por que agora deveria ter?

O homem ainda falava.

- Terá todo o carinho que merece.

Carinho que merece? Se ele merecesse, ele o teria desde pequeno. E não, nunca foi um merecedor de **carinho**.

**&&&**

**Número de palavras: 53. **

**&&&**

**N/A¹: **Hey n.n bem... Não tenho muito a declarar. Os próximos capítulos são mais emocionantes. Um amigo nosso está passando a fic para o inglês e depois postaremos a fic nessa língua. Just.

Adios, babies.

**&&&**

**N/A²: **Ui, adorei esse. E, cara, uma criança de quatro anos dizendo que o amor é uma bobagem e que ele não é um merecedor de carinha é tão... Da vontade de abraçar de dizer "Você tem carinho! Acredite no amor!", só que gritando com uma voz chorosa, mas ok n.n . Bem, is this. Espero que tenham gostado .

REVIEWS! Beijão.


	3. Carinho

**CARINHO**

E não, nunca foi um merecedor de carinho.

Por que ele deveria receber carinho? Tinha algo de especial? Que o tornasse merecedor de carinho?

Já estava naquele orfanato há dois anos e só se destacava pela inteligência.

Grande nada.

Foi então que ela apareceu. Apareceu e lhe ofereceu algo antes de voltar a brincar.

Ela lhe ofereceu um **doce**.

**&&&**

**Número de palavras: 59**

**&&&**

**N/A¹: **Eu gosto desse capítulo. A menina vai começar a aparecer... Mas, como já dissemos, ela não tem nome, você pode imaginar quem você quiser. Ah, senhorita Hiei-and-shino, não terá yaoi... Não que nós não gostemos de yaoi, nós amamos, mas, bem... **O L NÃO É GAY! **n/.\n

Só isso... Tchau o/

**&&&**

**N/A²: **YAY! Doce! Finalmente a meninazinha apareceu... E com doces! Entendam o "vocês imaginam quem quiserem" da outra autora como "me imaginem, senão, morte", mas tudo bem. Obrigada Hiei-and-shino e Lady Murder por comentarem... E, comentem mais!

Beijos, beijinhos e beijões!

Sim, hoje eu não estou bem xD.


	4. Doces

**DOCE**

Ela lhe ofereceu um doce.

Só isso. Um doce de morango coberto de chocolate.

Algo banal para muitos, mas para ele foi uma revolução de palavras e sentimentos. Palavras nunca escutadas, sentimentos nunca demonstrados. Em um único doce, um único gesto.

- Volto já. – Ela disse.

E foi falar com outra criança. Ele olhou para o doce e mordeu. Um gosto diferente ficou na sua boca, um gosto que nunca havia provado. Ele sorriu. Seu primeiro sorriso ali. Ela voltou. Ficou olhando-o devorar o pequeno doce.

- Você é **engraçado**.

**&&&**

**Número de palavras: 88.**

**&&&**

**N/A¹: **Sei lá. Esse é um dos caps. que eu mais gosto. Nosso amigo que está passando a fic para o inglês praticamente surtou ao ler o "você é engraçado". Eu também surtei com o "you're funny". Foi legal. Já escrevemos o penúltimo capítulo, hoje, durante a aula de... Aula de que mesmo? o.o' er... enfim. Nós já estamos com projeto de outra fic de Death Note XD, mas essa só terá cinco capítulos relativamente longos. Bem, bye-bye e agradeço os comentários de **Srta. Abracadabra **e **Hiei-and-shino**!

**&&&**

**N/A² : **É. Também é um dos caps que eu mais gosto D. Pois é... Surtou legal. Hauhauhaa. Bom, obrigada pelo comentários. Espero que gostem desse cap. Beijão.


	5. Engraçado

**ENGRAÇADO**

- Você é engraçado.

Engraçado? Ele olhou para ele mesmo. A menina deve ter percebido, pois deu um risinho.

- Qual o seu nome? – Ela perguntou. O garoto pensou que não queria ter seu nome verdadeiro revelado.

-... L.

- Ah... – A menina disse. – O meu é... – Se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou o próprio nome. Afastou-se. – Mas não conta pra ninguém, tá? – Completou. Ele assentiu e ela sorriu.

Ele não soube o porquê, mas aquele sorriso o fez se sentir mais **forte**.

**&&&**

**Número de palavras: 81**

**&&&**

**N/A¹: **Realmente empacamos no último capítulo. Isso é deplorável. Ah, sim. Agradecemos a Lady Murder por ter postado o capítulo anterior. O FanFiction simplesmente surtou e não queria abrir. Hiei-and-shino, você vai mesmo imprimir? Putz, isso me deixou tão orgulhosa dessa fic!

**&&&**

**N/A²: **Achei esse cap tão fofinho . Bem, obrigada novamente a Lady Murder por ter postado. O FF pira demais ¬¬. E wow, Hiei-and-shino, imprimir? Sinto minha vontade de escrever ser renovada!!!Bem, obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Um beijão.


	6. Forte

**FORTE**

Ele não soube o porquê, mas aquele sorriso o fez se sentir mais forte.

Ele nunca havia se sentido assim. Só se sentia esperto, e isso não era bom, isso o excluía. Mas ser forte o deixava bem e feliz.

Ele agora achava que poderia ir longe, que poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Sorriu confiante para a menina. Só que o sorriso murchou.

Ele se lembrou que era apenas um **garoto**.

**&&&**

**Número de palavras: 70 ou 80 (reconta pra mim? To em duvida)**

**&&&**

**N/A¹: **DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA! Como pedido de desculpas, já estamos postando o capítulo "Garoto". Cara Hiei-and-shino, a fic terá exatamente vinte e um capítulo! Aí você pensa "mas o alfabeto tem vinte e três letras", mas nós não havíamos pensado em nada com X e com Z e, quando eu pensei, a história já estava toda feita... Você entende xD. Senhorita Gii, a história está apenas começando – e obrigada pelos elogios! Senhorita Bidinha, é horrível a ordem em inglês! Já começamos com a letra L xD O L é a coisinha mais linda do mundo, senhorita! Obrigada pelos elogios!

Kissus!

**&&&**

**N/A²: ** Nhaai, obrigada pelos comentários. Cada vez que vejo um novo review me encho de inspiração pra essa fic . Amo muito mesmo fazê-la e receber comentários tão fofuchos. Desculpem mesmo pela demora, mas é que estávamos muito atarefadas! Bem, beijão, espero que aproveitem esses caps!


	7. Garoto

**GAROTO**

Ele se lembrou que era apenas um garoto.

Um garoto de seis anos vivendo num orfanato. Com muitos sonhos, mas nenhum deles alcançáveis.

Só um garoto...

Esse pensamento o perseguiu durante anos. Seis anos, para ser mais exato. Por mais que ela sorrisse e lhe oferecesse doces, isso não mudava.

Até aquele dia.

- L, você sabe que, a partir dos dez anos, nós podemos sair daqui quando quisermos. – Ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele e lhe entregando um prato com bolo. – Nós já temos doze. Já podemos construir nosso próprio destino, alcançar nossos sonhos. – Quando terminou, sorriu e se levantou. – Você não é mais só um garoto. Pense nisso. – Virou-se e saiu.

L sorriu. Agora ele tinha certeza de que podia construir sua própria **história**.

**&&&**

**Número de palavras: 124.**

**&&&**

**N/A¹: **Capítulo meio triste e o mais longo até agora. Acho que vocês vão começar a entender o nome "Sonhos" no próximo... Bem, esse nome foi difícil de achar e foi o melhor que encontramos, hehe. Bom, não tem muito o que falar... Kisus!

**&&&**

**N/A²: **Ai, a partir deste cap vem o porque do nome e as partes tensas da fic. Quase morro de chorar ao escrever um cap lá que eu não vou dizer xD. Detalhe, o nosso 'tradutor' também quase chora, mas relevemos. Também sem muito que falar... Inté.


	8. História

HISTÓRIA

**HISTÓRIA**

Agora ele tinha certeza de que poderia construir sua própria história.

Seu próprio destino.

Sua própria vida.

Fazer o que queria. Fazer o que fazia bem. Isso agora ele podia.

E ela quem lhe abriu as portas. De novo.

Ele ia fazer sua história, iria fazer o que já pensava há tempos: ser detetive. Era o que queria: desvendar crimes, com o perigo à tona, ser conhecido por todos, porém nunca pessoalmente, mostrar para eles que não precisava de carinho, que soube se sair muito bem sem carinho. Estava decidido.

Então, o sorriso dela lhe povoou a mente. Ela lhe deu carinho. Ele teve o amor dela. Não poderia abandonar isso. E, se fosse fazer o que pensava, teria de deixar tudo para trás. Abandonar a sua história até ali. O resto poderia ser esquecido, mas ela não. Nunca.

Talvez ser detetive não fosse o **ideal**.

**&**

**Número de palavras: 146.**

**&**

**N/A¹: **Desculpem pela demora, obrigada pelos comentários, estou sem idéia para N/A. Amo vocês. Tchau.

**N/A²: **MIL DESCULPAS MESMO PELA DEMORAR! Mas sabe como é, escola é fogo ¬¬' . Beeem, muuuuuuuuito abrigada pelos belos comentários! Mesmo! Amo vocês demais! Tchau o/


End file.
